Winter Queen's Love
by anosufan
Summary: Camael general of the Summarian army must travel to Arendelle to make a peace treaty withnew queen, but when she disappears and he follows to find her will the treaty be the only thing that joins there countries.
1. Chapter 1

Now too the followers of my other story I am sorry but my life has been hectic with graduation and college letters and scholarships, and well hell most who read this should know. I came up with this idea after looking at the stories on the first rated M stories on Frozen and was disgusted, (Nothing against gays but really thats just wrong... insest. So I had to write something better and I will be using Camael again. Now on with the show… Review and I hope you like it, if not tell me why, even flames unless it is about this not being an insest filled smut story. Winter Queen's Love "Sir" "Yes private." "Urgent message from Gabriel." "Oh good he hasn't given me an assignment in a while, we can only drill so much." "Yes sir." "You are dismissed Knight Hawk." "All the same sir I would hope to be able to deliver the good news if any to the men." "Fine, fine." Ok so letter, To the leaders of the mysterious kingdom of Summaria we wish to invite your leader or official to the coronation of queen Elsa of Arendelle. To whoever may come we should hope that you may come in hopes of making a link of peace and trade. "He can't be serious, ever since that day in the garden we have kept them out of our country, if we agree we will be inviting them in. Why?" "What is it sir an assignment for us?" ""Kinda, get Striker and Shadow and bring them back here." "Yes Sir." 5 Min later "Sir" "At ease gentlemen. We must prepare for a journey." "Who will be our squads?" "No one Striker. You will be my escorts on this trip to Arendelle for peace and trade." "... Sir?" "Yes Shadow I know this seems strange but I got my orders from Gabriel and if he says go we go." "Yes sir sorry sir." "No need Shadow I am just as confused as you. Now we will leave in the morning pack your bags and bring full arms. We can't be too careful in a land like what we are going too. There is a reason we have stayed secluded this long." "Yes sir." "Dismissed." So what is your plan for me my lord you never send an assignment without reason who of my band will this effect and why? You shall see my son you shall all be affected and you shall all see. You will it and so it shall be. The day of coronation "Camael how will the denizens of Arendelle react to these flying chariots?" "Worry not Hawk, if Gabriel sent these to bring us then we must trust his judgement." "Yes sir so what is going to happen?" "Well first we will meet with prince Ryder, and how that man got a contingent of men on our lands to get a treaty still irks me. Then we stay for the coronation meet this Elsa and her sister, set this treaty and come home." "Now whats really going to happen?" "Hawk really, I could not tell you but since you asked. Probably some spawn of cain will come and wreck everything, or something worse, or maybe we get lucky and we find lucifer and he has renounced his old ways. I can not tell you what will happen except it will not be the last one. "Yes sir, sorry sir." "Don't be this just has me on edge I should be sorry not you. 1 Hour later Ah Arendelle such a beautiful city, now to land. "Striker Hawk set hem down." "Yes Sir." They landed in the market and there rose such a clatter that a reindeer was pissed as he hulled in the ice. And when the pegasi did stop there was such a clamor and the only not shocked was the great prince Ryder. "Ah Ryder my friend, Shadow take the chariots to the stables and meet us inside. Now down to business. You cheeky bastard how you ever managed what you did is beyond me but let us be off we can talk on the way to the castle. Oh my I am sorry miss you must be Rapunzel please forgive me for my language but I must say you truly are as beautiful as Ryder says and with his strength you may bring a line to rival the greatest of the human that may even be enough to be recorded in our halls." "Thank you General but I must say your compliments need some work." "I am sorry my lady but the only contact with a woman that was not married to one of my men or my cohorts." "Yes I can understand that seeing your situation." "So Ryder who is this queen I am about to meet?" "No one knows she has not been seen by any but the castle staff in years. Her parents are dead and her sister is much the same as her." "Hummm. Ok so you know nothing." "I am sorry general but no one does." "Well then I guess all else we have to talk about is how our kingdoms re still at peace and will be for any foreseeable future, (Well except one my lord sees.)" "Yes your people I mean well umm Kingdom would be a very bad enemy to have." "Ah yes we are here. Good bye Ryder for I must be off and Rapunzel it was a pleasure to meet you." "And I you general Camael I hope to see you again." "And I you." 1 hour later coronation ceremony. "And introducing queen Elsa and princess Anna." "Well sir I must say she is beautiful for being a human." "..." This power I have not seen the like before. It is not of cain yet has not the control achieved by those given the gift. My gosh it is her the queen. Wow she's… no no I forced these creatures from the great land and I can't fall for thosI have fought and defended against for so long. "Sir sir." "Oh what oh um yes quite so… sorry Hawk" "What was that?" Hawk drew his sword slightly when Elsa's power surged. "Hold that is not an evil power just uncontrolled. I will handle it." So ice ironic I suppose well atleast I will have an advantage if I must defeat her like the others. Dance "Well I must say pawning him off on your sister was kinda mean." "Who are you too judge me?" "Why sorry queen Elsa but I am General Camael of Summaria. I believe you wished to have a treaty with my people but we will need to talk later on the subject." "Why yes I am sorry I did not recognise you but I have not been out of this castle much. "Well I must say even if you had you would not know me for only one man here not of my men knew me before today." "Well then I look forward to our treaty talks." "Good day" "Good day to you as well General." Oh my good god what are you doing to me… fine don't tell me, but no I can't she is human it will not be done. "AHHHH." What oh crap no. "Stop that monster she is getting away." "Alpha assemble." "Yes sir." "Shadow Hawk stay here keep it under control and protect this kingdom the treaty is still the main thing of importance. Striker we follow her." "Yes sir." "Striker weapons free now to the stables." 3 min later Stables "Dash, Spitfire lets fly." 1 hour later in the sky "Sir we lost them." "I know…" That power from the mountain it's her. "You felt that too right?" "Yes, that power, sir can we do this?" "I am fire and she is Ice with you and my advantage we can do this." "As you say sir." So the angel who forced the humans from the garden now may have feelings for one, yet hates the fact, but why? please review and you will hopefully get more, and yes sex scenes will probably be in it not too soon though. hope you liked it and sorry but I had to do this I mean there are so many Elsa Anna together already good god why. 


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey again hope I get some people moving on to this chapter. Now I haven't heard anything yet but preemptive apology. In my last author's note I kinda trashed a lot of Frozen authors by saying I needed to write something better. I am not saying I am a better writer or trying to trash their ideas, (Most are probably better writers than me anyway.) It's OK for there to be some stories like that it's a niche, but it was like 95%. It's all the same and some people who just aren't OK with insets, and saying "in this story they aren't related", bull shit we all watched the movie you can't erase that image. Now as of now out of the first eleven stories rated M when you look up Kristoff and Anna, 9 are Anna Elsa, 1 is Kristoff Anna, and one does not say. So sorry but come on and meant that to be more of an apology… all well what was an apology turned part rant over. On to the story.**

The castle of despair

_Oh my… that's… impressive._ "OK Striker lets see who's home."

"Sir, I ask again, are you sure we can do this? I mean it has been less than 24 hours and she built that."

"It's just a castle made out of pure ice that rivals the size of her old one and happens to be on the side of a mountain, nothing to worry about."

"Sir, you scare me sometimes."

"Well if it helps, I might be rethinking this, but orders are to get her to sign that treaty, she is the main goal Arendell or not she it someone who would not be a good enemy."

"If you say so, but maybe we could go get Hawk."

"Are you scared Striker the man who always leads from the front, slayer of demons and protector of men."

"When I do that I have my soldiers at my back and a plan. How do we know this isn't a suicide mission?"

"You saw her right? She is just a scared sheltered person, I mean you saw what happened when that one warrior,what was his name… Peter the slayer, yes that's him, when he was left in the wilderness alone for 10 years, He tried to kill his own son when his son found him. The fact she was sane enough to even go through that ceremony was amazing, and she didn't look like she wanted to kill anyone."

"OK sir, I guess that helps some. Ready when you are."

"Lets go Dash to that balcony."

After they landed on the balcony they entered the castle and descended the stairs to see something of real beauty and an amazing castle.

"Elsa my friend, you are not easy to find."

And third person omniscient (because I can)

**AN: **_**(Elsa thoughts) What the almighty fuck.**_

Elsa turns around to see two men and two pegasi in her castle.

"Wh… What?"

"Elsa you remember me right, General Camael."

"Wh… wha… um, I mean yes. What Are you doing here?"

"Elsa there is a reason we rarely leave our lands and would like to return but for that to happen we must complete our orders."

"But your orders are to get an alliance with Arendelle and I am no longer her queen."

"Wrong, No new ruler has been named and, I am given much freedom I make decisions for my country and I see that an alliance with you personally is worth more to us than to Arendelle. We speak little to no trade with any and stay out of the wars of there kind, you on the other hand would not be a good enemy."

"There kind?"

Camael pulls a sword out of his sheath. _This will be fun._

"Camael what are you doing?" As Elsa takes a defensive stance.

"Your magic will do you no good for I hold you opposite."

"What do you mean?"

"Come on Camael just show her."

(jumps) "Sorry Striker forgot you were there, now." The sword bursts into flames and Camael plunges the sword through the Ice and melts a pool into the floor. "Thought you needed a pool in here your highness."

_**Wh… what, He's like me and has control over it… kinda cute too… the hell was that. Wait he has control. **_"How did you control it like… no never mind" Elsa refreezes the floor. "I let it go, I don't have to control it anymore, I don't have to hide it, I can rule here alone and bother no one. Why would I want control?"

"Because control can be a great thing. Without it you will drive your friends and family away. Please take my word for it, besides my soldiers I may have no family, but I had a best friend once. He and his wife were of my country, he one day followed her down a dark path and broke our king's law. It was the first day I was given control of our forces and had to use my powers for something besides the betterment of this world. I lead our forces with my sword and drove them from the realm and into the rest of the world, I regret that my powers were taken out of my control and used to hurt my friend. Please take my advice but, if you can't I still can't leave till I have that treaty."

"Then you shall have it." She breaks a large stone from the mountain and uses her ice to write it so that Elsa and any of her followers, (Whoever they may be) will not attack Summaria. The same will be extend to Elsa and her domain from the kingdom Summaria.

Elsa of Arendelle

_Well that was too easy_ "The terms are acceptable we have an agreement."

Camael signed it. "Now Elsa ow that we have completed that we can have civilized conversation."

"Get out."

"Wa?"

"Get out of my castle and on' return."

"Elsa trust me you can't live like this, let me help. I know how you feel."

"I SAID GET OUT" Elsa throws hundreds of shards of ice at Camael and Striker,Camael defends them with a wall of fire.

"Fine live in your own self made icy prison of hell. Striker lets go back."

"Yes, sir. My apologies my lady."

_**What is wrong with him. He can't know my pain. No I have no pain I'm free… right?**_

5 min latter in the air

"Lets get Hawk and Shadow and go home."

"Are yo sure sir?"

"... Yes our job is done here and she will cause no more harm here."

"You know what I mean sir."

"If I must come back for her latter then he will send me again, and what has listening gotten me, a job not of my choice, and the lose of my first true friend."

"General! what are you saying?"

"... Nothing Striker nothing. please forget I said that, just a long day."

"Yes sir."

_I'm sorry my lord but after what I did… even if it was following orders, I betrayed them and I can't forgive myself. I'm sorry but I think I will fail you if that is what you wish._

Summaria seamed to weep with rain that day.

**So he can't love her because he feels he betrayed all humans when he had to force his friend from Summaria. Well what do you think? good bad ugly? I just want to see them.**


End file.
